There Were Three Little Snakes
by FlameofScorpions
Summary: After the curse mark has been lifted a weakened Anko begins to unlock the memories that were repressed. She begins to remember what had pulsated Orochimaru to his path for immortality. And she chased after him, not knowing the horrors they would unlock. She also remembers there were three in the beginning. (non-pairing).
1. Chapter 1

She cursed him. She cursed that awful snake and his brainwashed goon. It was pointless now. She had lost her fight. In the end she didn't have the strength to even finish off his underling. "I guess this is my fate." Anko thought bitterly as she floated in her subconscious with anger. She pondered what on earth Kabuto's intentions were.

With nothing to do she began to wander around in no particular direction. Her mind was trying to make her believe she was home but she knew it was a lie. She tried peering outside the windows but the curtains were like metal. Unable to make them budge she gave up. It seemed she was stuck in the living room. All the doors to her home were locked with only the kitchen living room available. None of the cabinets opened or the refrigerator. Why was her mind using this place?

"Mooom! Mommy?! Moooom!" Her reflexes triggered her kunai mechanism and she threw it at the door. Her heart raced threatening to explode from her chest. "That sounded like a...child." Unsure of what to do she remained still. A few moments passed and she heard nothing. "I-I guess I imagined it...".

She waited a little more almost daring her senses to say something again but no response came. "Hmmph, I hope someone comes before I really do lose it!" She tried to lie on her back but couldn't as she was stuck in this levitational state. This was aggravating and a bore. "How long will I be stuck like this?" She let her head hang as she closed her eyes trying to think what else she could chakra wasnt responding, she already gave everything a good kick with no success, even tried "secret" passwords only to slap herself mentally for being so childish.

"Auuugh!" A melting heat jolted her from her tranquility as the curse mark became active. "Oh boy, what now?!" Through gritted teeth she writhed in pain as the mark began to stretch her skin and bloat. She felt as something slithered on her back no doubt it was a snake. Through teary eyes she saw as a giant white serpent came out of her and was disappearing into a curse mark of heaven on the floor.

The pain was making her immobile. She had to go after it. No doubt it was Orochimaru who was behind this. Finally the serpent finished emerging from her skin and she quickly dashed after it. "Oh no you don't". With a heel kick she tried stomping on it but only managed to stun her foot as the mark disappeared and the wood refused to be damaged. She rolled on the ground clutching her foot, cursing all kinds of profanity at her former teacher.

"Really Anko, ladies shouldn't use that kind of language." Anko jumped, simultaneously hitting her head on the table. There was that voice again! It was still calling out for it's mother. But the one that had just called her name... was different. She couldn't recognize it but it was a boys voice. She was sure of it. Whose it was? She couldn't make out.

She looked up at where the source had come from to find that the door was wide open and a small blurred figure stood there. It was a mesh of color and fog with the light from the outside bright like spring daylight. The figure approached her casually. "Come on Anko! We don't want to be late today!" Panicking she crawled away from the figures advances. "S-stay away from me!...Huh?" Her voice! It...it was her voice but sounded younger.

Finally a realization dawned on her. She was in her home. A chill spread as she realized it wasn't the same home she was currently living in...it was her _parents _home! Why didn't she realize it before? As she looked around she then realized a lot of the furniture had gotten taller and bigger. She stood up slowly and looked over what she could of herself. Her wrists had white warmers, warmers she had burned a long time ago that had been a gift from Orochimaru for her progress.

She was wearing one of her common outfits she wore as a child for missions. Her favorite red/burgundy shirt. Somehow or another she had reverted into a child. "W-wait what's going on?! Who are you? What is up with that punk yelling outside?" She glared at the figure, expecting an answer. Something was off here. That snake leaving her body, then all of a sudden realizing she was in her parents house, the door finally opening, the boy outside that wouldn't stop calling out for his mother! "You don't know? Hmmm, maybe it hasn't all come back yet..."

Anko stared baffled at the unidentifiable figure. "Come...back? What does that mean?! Tell me what is going on. You know don't you?!" The figure made a motion as if nodding at her. "I do. That is true but the problem is you need to figure out on your own. Or else the shock could...well it won't be pretty. I guess it's better that you remember slowly. Quick question...out of curiosity can you _see _me? Can you recognize who I am?" She looked at the figure carefully but it was no use. It was all blurry to her. She shook her head. "No sorry I can't recognize you, but I can kinda see you? I guess. Your all...," She waved her hands around gesturing at his unsolid form. "...blurry but with some color. Your mostly blue."

The figure seemed to look at her for a moment quietly thinking. "Oh okay then. Well come on Anko. We don't want to keep them waiting." Surprised he grabbed a hold of her hand leading her to the doorway. "Don't worry everything will clear up soon." As they stood on the doorway she was able to see the old field of tall grass that had long since been paved over. Although the sun was bright she managed to see two people were also outside.

She could hear more clearly the child calling out to its mother, recognizing it as a boys voice too. She saw how the leaves rustled as another shadowy figure was looking for something among the grass. The major color for him was yellow. The child noticed the two at the doorway. "Oh, hi Anko! Good morning! Come on lets get going." The small mysterious boy ran towards the final and third figure who was waiting patiently under the shade of a lone tree.

Anko felt all the color flood from her body as she could clearly see the man that was waiting for them. His hair was neatly tied in a ponytail and shorter than what she was used to seeing. He was wearing the standard jonnin uniform but his had a few extra pockets for holding his equipment. "Y-you...Orochimaru!" It was strange looking into his eyes, they were lacking their usual feral glow. As a matter of fact his entire physical demeanor was rather...passive.

"Come on lets go." The child-sized fog waved at them to come over as he stood next to Orochimaru. "Come on Anko, we will help you remember again." He lead her through the grass, humming a familiar tune but again it just itched her brain and she was unable to remember. She looked behind as the house seemed to disappear from view on the horizon, slowly approaching the man she despised. Even as she glared she couldn't bring herself to say something to him. To reproach at him, she felt conflicted as if all that he had done...was no longer important.

* * *

Finally going to get this one rolling, there will be more chapters to come up soon! Stay awesome! :3


	2. Chapter 2

_In the previous Chapter: "Come on lets go." The child-sized fog waved at them to come over as he stood next to Orochimaru. "Come on Anko, we will help you remember again." He lead her through the grass, humming a familiar tune but again it just itched her brain and she was unable to remember. She looked behind as the house seemed to disappear from view on the horizon, slowly approaching the man she despised. Even as she glared she couldn't bring herself to say something to him. To reproach at him, she felt conflicted as if all that he had done...was no longer important._

* * *

Anko kept a close eye on Orochimaru. To her slight disgust he was holding the hand of the yellow...child-thing. As they continued to walk she saw that they were headed towards the Academy. Why? She had no clue but the blue one she was holding onto had assured her that it was a surprise. "Why are we starting from here though? I remember the day I was assigned to be Orochimaru's pupil. Little did I know it would be the worst thing to have happened." Anko spoke bitterly sending a glare towards Orochimaru.

"Wrong. You have a fragmented memory of being assigned. Orochimaru-sensei sealed nearly all the memories you had with him and apparently every single one that we had with you Anko. Why he sealed us away Im not too sure." The blue one sighed grumbling something about this being tedious and not having enough time. "Don't grumble N_a_k_. It's not fitting quality for a future leader to have." Orochimaru finally turned to the two but his attention was at correcting the boy. Anko seized this opportunity. "Hey Snake! I don't know what this is about but don't think this will change _anything,_ understand?!" Orochimaru turned to her with a soft expression. "If that is your decision I have no desire in changing it. Im sorry for everything Anko, truly."

Anko let out a gasp as she saw the formidable man give her a small sad smile. It almost seemed...genuine to her. Why was he acting so kind? He was a ruthless man who did everything for himself, playing with people, using them for his own devices and ridiculous 'research'. "_Never..._ will I forgive you." With that Anko turned away, unable to continue looking at the man. She felt sick to her stomach as her former idol also looked away as the four continued to walk. "I understand. I don't blame you for thinking ill of me, really. However even if it doesn't look like it, I never meant to cause you so much grief. I will keep my promise." He turned away from his student, eyes downcast with guilt.

Anko stiffened and squeezed the hand of the blue one. "Whatever the promise is I don't care. Just hurry up and get this over with. Who knows whats going on out there." Anko could see the school on the horizon and pulled the blue one along running past Orochimaru and the yellow figure. "Haha wait for me guys!" The yellow fog let go of Orochimaru's hand and ran along beside them. They were close to the entrance of the school doors. She peered over her shoulder at Orochimaru who was still walking the same pace, both his hands inside his pants pockets. Slowly from no where two figures began to form beside him.

Anko watched on in amazement of the two figures before her eyes not realizing how close they were getting to the entrance. "Anko were here!" She heard the yellow one call out and she turned sharply. "ACK!" Her stomach had tackled something head on causing her to whiplash her head into hitting something else behind her. "Anko please control yourself! Don't get hurt! Students, students please control yourselves I will be calling out the teams! This is no way to behave really! What will your future mentors think? Come on everyone manners!" That shrill voice...it had been ages since she last heard it. Her Academy teacher...she couldn't recall the woman's name but that wasn't the point. How did she get in the classroom?

She looked around and saw she was surrounded by blurred figures everywhere. She could see colors, some were brown, silver, some navy blue...and they were all speaking excitedly about something she struggled to look around. Finally she spotted the blue one who was all the way in the back. He waved at her and she slowly waved back. He mad a gesture at her to look forward and saw the yellow one was there also, however he was pre-occupied speaking with someone else. The teacher began to break everyone into groups. She would call names of three all of which would become distorted as she pronounced them, making them impossible for Anko to know.

"Hey Anko is that them?!" A brown blob sitting to her right was struggling to look past her. "Uhhmmm Anko manage to barely look outside the window before she felt bodies begin to pile on her. "IT IS! Look everyone look! Its Team Sarutobi!" Fighting her way out of the crowd she was able to make her way to a clearing from the loud 'children' as they all huddled the window.

Through gaps she was able to clearly see a young Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru walking in the usual formation. Jiraiya was reflecting the kids excitement by jumping up and down and waving his arms at them in greeting. She couldn't help but giggle as Tsunade punched his arm and was saying something to her white-haired comrade, no doubt telling him to be mature. Orochimaru merely looked away from the duo, probably embarrassed by both of them. "Everyone sit down and get back in formation! You have to be assigned your team first before you can go on with your jonin teachers!" Nearly immediately the remaining students filled the seats near the window. She saw the yellow figure was no longer sitting in the front but had left somewhere.

With her regular seat occupied she sat at the front waiting for her name to be called. It wasn't long before her name popped up. "Now four squad four Anko Mitarashi go to room 1-7." There it was! She got out of her seat and began to exit the room, "Now N_a_k_ _n_ go to room 1-7." Anko turned sharply. Wait a minute...that was the same room she was going to...it couldn't be... did she have another teammate?

She waited for the child to come out of the room. Her heart raced and a small shiver went down her spine as she saw the blue figure walk out slowly from the class. "Looks like we are teammates, pretty cool right Anko? Come on lets get going." He walked past her waving at her lazily with one hand to go on. Stunned at this development she obeyed him and followed him to the classroom down the hall. She had a teammate? How was that possible?! Is this what he meant with erasing their memories. "W-WAIT A MINUTE!" Anko's head began to burn and tears began to spill from her eyes. Her entire body trembled. "I-i don't understand. W-why...No! I was the only one, he only picked me! He hated children! He was practically forced to take on a student. The only reason he did it was to try and trick the 3rd Hokage and make himself look better as a candidate! Thats why he only wanted one! That's why...it was only me...and him."

The blue figure watched quietly before approaching her. He wiped he tears from her cheeks as her mind darted from thought to thought trying to come to terms with one of the largest bits of information that had been kept from her for so long. "Come now Anko. Do you really think he was that bad a person?" She looked up at him new tears spilling as she stared into his face, attempting to make sense of him.

"Student of the Hokage or not, do you really think Sarutobi would let Orochimaru focus on just _one _person? Orochimaru...the genius of the generations. Prodigy child who strikes fear into the hearts of our enemies, haha...the Great Orochimaru. No...it would be a waste of time if he only trained one pupil, he had a three gennin team. We were his students Anko. But you were right on one thing..." He grabbed her hand and finished leading her down the hallway.

"We were an exceptional team, in every sense of the word. They had hopes for us to do great things...the four of us. We weren't placed on this squad like the others not by our abilities, our strengths or our weaknesses, we were placed here by who we were. Haha, come to think of it...it was probably the worst mistake. I can see what they were thinking though...placing 3 exceptional children like us under a genius teacher...only good can come out of it right? Haha those old fools...then again, no one could have predicted our tragedy."

Anko felt a bit of sadness for her teammate. Though it was slightly comforting to know she had not been lonely. "W-was he responsible for you're death? Orochimaru I mean..." She felt as his grip tightened slightly and relaxed. "Anko...you need to remember more about Orochimaru...when we finish these memories-" Anko let go of his hand as her hands formed fists. "ANSWER ME...! Was he the one that killed you?!" The blue figure continued walking towards the classroom.

"No. Not exactly. But that didn't stop him from blaming himself. Actually, you could say I was one of the last stones placed on his sanity before it crumbled. This quest of his...it's not right. No matter what has happened, it is no justification for what he has done. Not many people bother to think of him much as to why he is so cruel, but we learn by what we see...no?" That proverb...it was one of many Orochimaru would use. Anko followed some distance behind the blue figure. He went into the room and disappeared through the door.

Where was this going to lead her? She had managed to find out she had a teammate...well teammates...who was the third one? Well she would probably find out...but..even so why couldn't she hear her blue teammates name?! Who was he? And if they really had been a team what happened to them? Her angered spiked as she was not really remembering anything rather having to go and walk through. She wanted them to click back so she could regain consciousness. Knowing more about Orochimaru...an unwanted bonus. Perhaps she can uncover useful information as she recovers the fragments. Anko took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she went through the door. Let's see where this one leads to now.

* * *

New Chapter up~! I hope you enjoy! Stay Awesome! :3


	3. Chapter 3

_In the Previous Chapter: Where was this going to lead her? She had managed to find out she had a teammate...well teammates...who was the third one? Well she would probably find out...but..even so why couldn't she hear her blue teammates name?! Who was he? And if they really had been a team what happened to them? Her angered spiked as she was not really remembering anything rather having to go and walk through. She wanted them to click back so she could regain consciousness. Knowing more about Orochimaru...an unwanted bonus. Perhaps she can uncover useful information as she recovers the fragments. Anko took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she went through the door. Let's see where this one leads to now._

* * *

"Everyone quiet and stay down! _sh_oro follow my lead." Orochimaru's voice was barely audible to his gennin squad. Anko snapped her eyes open to realize she was somewhere unfamiliar. It was pouring rain and the mud was almost like quicksand as she was flat on her stomach. She tried to stand panicking a little as to where she was but a hand pushed her back down. She saw the blue figure laying next to her. "What is going on?! Where are we?!" Anko's voice was shrill with panic as she tried numerous times to stand but unable to.

"We are in Amegakure. This is a spying mission remember?" Anko looked at him baffled. She shook her head furiously. She had no memory of this! She didn't really have memories of the events before the Land of the Sea incident! "No! We are spying?! When did we do this?!" Her thoughts were cut off as she felt the earth shift and heavy foot steps approach to where they were.

"Be on alert I know there was someone here!" The voice was of a man. She looked as flashlights searched the area around them attempting to find them. "We have to move! They will find us!" Anko whispered to her blue teammate. He let out a small giggle and patted her head. "There's no need to silly. We are in your memories remember? You can stand up and do jumping jacks if you wish and your memories will continue to follow the course. However I have a theory. I believe if you follow in line with the actions of your past it might trigger your memories faster. Understand?"

Anko understood the logic of it now. It was true. No matter what she did in the recesses of her mind, all this happened in the past and could no longer be changed. But how was she supposed to accomplish this? "B-but...I don't remember any of this. How will I know what to do or say?" She stared into what was supposed to be his head and or face. He shrugged his shoulders and remained quiet.

"You know...Im happy. Its nice to know I had teammates. It means I wasn't alone right? Especially since...you are so nice." She couldn't resist as a small blush spread through her face. The boy giggled and punched her shoulder playfully. "I wouldn't fall in love with me if I were you! Who knows. I may just break your heart!" Anko punched him back with a little force. "The heck?! What kind of reply is that? I take back what I said about being nice then!"

The boy laughed loudly as her nerves felt like they were on fire. "Did you break my heart?!" Anko was preparing to punch him in the face when a light finally landed on them. "THERE! FOUND ONE! DON'T YOU MOVE!" There was a whistle that sounded close. The light quickly darted to where it originated and she saw it was the yellow one that had blown it. "Move Anko! Remember my theory!" The blue darted from his spot and ran towards the two figures. Anko still hide low unsure of what she was supposed to do.

The blue one's theory. Thats right! She had to think. What was her position in this team? The yellow was firing senbon from a launcher on his arm, no doubt filled with poison. One of the two cast a water shield as the other dodged the blue one's barrage of low attacks. Wait, that gave her an opening! She remained low and quickly circled around as the two enemy shinobi were pre-occupied by her teammate's. She noticed she was also wearing a launcher. It was a kunai launcher! Alright she knew what she could do.

She focused her chakra on the bottom of her feet and jumped. Perfect! The chakra gave her a nice burst as she was rebounded several feet above the fray. Pulling her sleeve as far back as possible she began to fall back down. She aimed carefully and waited patiently as she calculated her angle. There! She pulled back the cord twice and felt as the mechanism whirled, propelling two kunai's out as they rotated cutting through the drops of rain. The sound was heard a little too late to the hostile shinobi as a gradual shift from concentration was transforming into shock. The knives put them at peace as they wedged into the center between their eyes, freezing time for them forever with the change in expression only half way complete.

Before their bodies hit the ground two large serpents appeared from underground as they engulfed them leaving no trace of their body and emerged from the ground. "Well, don Anko! Your aiming has improved greatly. Lets go, quickly!" Anko hesitated in responding. She looked towards the blue one for some help but he just quietly gestured to respond something. "Uhhhmmm...T-thank you Orochimaru-sama! I practiced a lot just like you told me to." Anko tried to force what she hoped was genuine happiness but it came out in an awkward tone.

Orochimaru looked back at her and gave her a warm smile. "Alright, remember our objectives. The targets might be on alert so grab anything you can use as evidence. Don't burden yourselves with something heavy. Remain undetected and signal if spotted. We all flee on signal and rendezvous at the inn. Do not confront the enemy and do not sabotage anything. Understand?" The four of them were approaching what looked like a warehouse. It was partially covered by the mist the rain was causing and heavy vegetation. What was a single metal structure doing here? Regardless she nodded along with her teammates in understanding.

"Mark 90 seconds...COMMENCE!" Her team split in different directions. Orochimaru scurried quickly through the main entrance. She watched as the blue one circled towards the right looking around for an opening then going down what she assumed was a sewer system. She peered at the yellow comrade and he managed to find a ventilation above the entrance. Alright that left her with going left. She looked around through the rain for some type of opening. It appeared that there were no windows she saw as a small vent and quickly climbed up to reach pulling herself inside.

The vent was hot inside! Or perhaps she was just that cold. She crawled inside and not that far in she saw lines of light that were invading the darkness. She approached and peered through looking down at what was a weapons factory. There were machines mass producing armor parts and mechanical gauntlets. Was this the evidence he was talking about? Maybe she should go look around the vents to make sure. She went back and crawled forward. "Im in my memory after all! I obviously don't die here, maybe if I explore a little things will become clearer." She noticed as she continued walking the vent was rather slippery with something, most likely water.

There! Another opening! She crawled quickly wondering where this one lead to. "Huh? Wait a minute...why is there a puddle here?" At the opening of the vent was a small puddle of water. As she crawled to peek through she saw it was the exact same room as before. "Okay wait a minute." She headed back to where she came. "Okay Anko, maybe this facility just has numerous weapon rooms...all manufacturing the same thing...riiiight." It didn't take long before she heard the rain pouring.

Although the light from outside was dim it was obvious she was at the entrance of the vent she had climbed through. She thought for a moment about it. "I didn't pass 2 vents on my way back...so its the same one. I also can't seem to explore outside my 'memories'. Well I guess I have no choice but to get this over with." Rather annoyed Anko returned to the room and carefully removed the cover before hopping down. She looked around the various objects that were being produced and stored. "If we are in Amegakure on a spy mission but aren't confronting them...then this is before the 2nd Shinobi War?"

Anko grabbed one of the gauntlets and placed it into her backpack. "Proof of pre-war preparations. Okay what else?" Maybe even armor pieces. As she grabbed one it felt heavy on her hand. That's right. Amegakure had made contracts with those of the Metal Village in order to produce a rustless armor that could withstand most projectiles however in exchange for high durability, it severely weighed them down during that war. She grabbed a few leg and arm protectors, struggling a little to zip up her pack. "Okay that should do it." As she climbed up she heard someone approaching. She entered quickly, her heart racing for no particular reason. "Im safe! I don't get caught...do I?"

There was murmuring of mens voices. It sounded almost like they were checking the machines. As quietly as possible she crawled slowly through trying to make her way. "Hey why is it wet here?" Anko gasped. She had forgotten to cover her tracks. She remained still for a few moments as she heard foot steps below her. "Its coming from the vents. Is there a leak somewhere?" She had to get out! She was going to get captured. She continued to crawl softly and slowly. Almost like a tortoise. "Maybe...but then again...what puddles are in the shape of sandals?"

Anko let out a shrill scream as the vent was under fire by kunai's piercing the metal. She had been found! She scrambled through until she was safe by the concrete walls. There was a siren echoing painfully in her ear. The mission was in jeopardy this was no time to freeze. She jumped out the vent and headed towards the forest cover. But what was she going to do from there? She looked on ahead and saw her blue teammate ahead several yards. "Hey! Wait! Where are we suppose to go?!" Her words fell on deaf ears as he disappeared into the forest, he was too far ahead to hear her.

Thats when she noticed her second teammate. He seemed to be carrying something large on his back, no doubt his evidence. "H-hey are you okay?!" Anko managed to sprint close enough to catch up to him. "Y-yeah! The alarm s-startled me! I think I got a g-good piece though! N_ak_ is going to be so jealous! W-what a-bout you?!" They both entered the safety of the forest. If she could just stick with him she'll be able to find her way. "W-where is Orochimaru?!" Anko didn't see him run out or feel his chakra pass by underground. "D-don't worry Anko. I know him b-better than a-anyone else! He c-can take care o-of himself!" The yellow one grabbed a hold of her hand and lead her through the forest.

"Isn't this exciting? Our first A-rank mission and as Genin! The other kids are going to be so jealous!" He couldn't help but giggle with joy. Anko stared at him with bewilderment. Jealous? "What are you talking about? This evidence...its a clear sign they are preparing for a war! The SECOND Shinobi War. A lot of people died! You know this don't you?! How can you possibly talk about gloating?" He squeezed her hand and with the same cheery voice replied. "War? That sounds like grown up problem stuff. Kinda a dreary thought for us kids...right Anko-chan?" They continued running along. Their legs beyond exhaustion.

"Say Anko...Isn't this exciting? Our first A-rank mission and as Genin! The other kids are going to be so jealous!" Anko looked at him confused as he giggled again. He just repeated himself. She had to play by the script of her memory. What would she have said at this age? She closed her eyes and tried to remember.

_"Isn't this exciting? Our first A-rank mission and as Genin! The other kids are going to be so jealous!" Both Anko and the yellow one giggled loudly. "We are going to rub it on everyone's faces! HA! I can hear them now! They'll be kicking each other for not being put as Orochimaru-sensei's students." They raced towards the small village. "I can just see the look on their faces when we show them we have an A rank mission on our resume!" They both tried to keep their laughter under control as they slipped in through the window of their room. Anko helped her teammate crawl through, pulling him as they fell on the floor laughing. _

_"Took you two long enough! We have been waiting for you two." It was the blue one. He dog piled on the two as the adrenaline was pumping. She noticed Orochimaru scooching past them as he assembled a trap before locking the window shut. "Orochimaru-sama! Orochimaru-sama! Look at what I found!" anko scrambled away from the two wrestling boys as she emptied out her bag. Orochimaru picked up the pieces and weighed them in his hand. "Hmm, good job Anko!" Orochimaru patted her head. Almost immediately the two boys snapped at attention. _

_"Oh yeah?! Well I got this look! Look!" The blue one pulled out an array of headbands with the engraves of Amegakure and Iwagakure. "Hah! that's nothing look at this!" The yellow one unlatched his cargo and uncovered it to reveal a large briefcase filled with paper work. "What you brought papers?! That's lame!" Orochimaru looked through the files inside. "There are blue prints... receipts of materials...letters?" Orochimaru began to read the letters quietly to himself as the three eager gennin waited for him to say something. _

_There was a sudden knock on the door. "Dinner service!" Everyone relaxed as they recognized the familiar voice of the inn keeper. Orochimaru quickly shoved all the contents underneath the table. A rather nice looking lady with shoulder length hair came into the room holding a tray full of food. "Here you go! Huh? Why are you all wet?" The yellow figure took the tray from here. "We went to train outside. It doesn't rain often in Konoha. Especially not like this." _

_The woman let out a gentle laugh. "Hmm, Enka I don't think that's our meal." The woman waved at Orochimaru. "Its on the house old friend." Orochimaru shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you. I will pay you back as soon as I can." The woman let out another laugh. "Oh come now Orochimaru! That's not necessary. On the house means on the house." The three children began to devour the food. They hadn't realized how hungry they were and had proceeded to eat the assortment of vegetables and fish with their bare hands. Orochimaru sighed and watched them eat messily. "I suppose you have earned it. I'll just let this pass this once." Orochimaru picked up a pair of chopsticks and ate a piece of egg._

* * *

Late update is late! Im sorry. Stay Awesome! :3


	4. Chapter 4

_In the previous chapter: "Say Anko...Isn't this exciting? Our first A-rank mission and as Genin! The other kids are going to be so jealous!" Anko looked at him confused as he giggled again. He just repeated himself. She had to play by the script of her memory. What would she have said at this age? She closed her eyes and tried to remember._

* * *

With a jolt Anko came out of the memory and found herself once again in a different place, she looked about calmly now used to the shift in events from her mind. She was sitting in Konoha in a place all too familiar to her, the sweet shop. She noticed the box of dango on her lap and her two teammates on either side of her as well, eating quietly. The blue one had a kunai set still in its box, an assortment of lavish blank scrolls, and what appeared to be a handmade pouch. Orochimaru sat across the three of them with a teacup in his hand. Small vapor still drifted in the air.

Orochimaru was glaring at the blue one. Their eyes in a deadlock no doubt. Had something happened?

"Why won't you say something sensei!?" The blue one sounded positively angry, something uncommon for Anko to hear.

"Hmmph, children don't have a place on the battlefield Na_i. For your sake you better not have pulled some strings to bring about this situation. This isn't a mission you complete and come home afterwards, this can drag on for years. You're all too young."

"Orochimaru-sensei? What is he talking about?" Anko's voice was shaky. His serpentine eyes expressed a profound worry, perhaps even a hint of sadness too? These rarely seen emotions chilled her spine as her heart sank.

"Sarutobi sent me a request. This war has turned drastically against our favor. Suna and Ame have indeed joined alliances. Their combined forces and the fact that we are fighting on unfamiliar territory have dwindled our force. He wants you three to go on active duty." Orochimaru's voice was hoarse, fitting the look in his eyes.

She turned to her teammates, the blue one continued to eat without hesitation while the yellow was shifting in his seat.

"Oh come on now, Orochimaru-sensei. We were picked weren't we? I trust in Old man Sarutobi's judgment and you should too, I mean he trained you right? And you trained us! The Will of Fire has been carried by the old geezers long enough, this is our chance for us of the new generation to make our mark on this world!" The blue one spoke with the dango in his mouth, he stood puffing out his chest to meet Orochimaru at eye level.

"I know you think we are just kids and don't want us to fight but the truth is that's not how this world works. You've told us countless times, you've groaned and depressed yourself over how unfair life is even to us kids. You have seen war too, you know what its done. But right now there are children in other lands who are going through what you have, and we can't just ignore their pain sensei." It was the blue one that had replied. Everyone's heads turned.

The blue one placed a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder and gripped tightly. "I know you care about us. You are a good person sensei, even if everyone in the world doesn't know they don't have to. We as your students know you are. We have faith in you, please have faith in us too. Jiraiya-sensei's students are fighting on the battlefield and getting so much recognition. Its about time people hear about our team! Sure his students are all grown-ups but we are young and can adapt to any situation faster than they can! Let us prove to the people of Konoha that the youth of the nation can defend her too!"

Anko heard her golden teammate whisper 'So cool' under his breath and she agreed. A small blush burned her cheeks and her heart raced as she looked at her blue teammate. That's right. She used to believe in childish dreams of justice and good. The nostalgia of feeling such wonderful butterflies was bringing a warmth in her heart she had lost.

"Very noble thoughts for someone so young, sometimes I forget you have what it takes to become Hokage." Orochimaru stood up and placed a hand on the blue ones shoulder in return. Almost immediately Orochimaru's mood took a change for the positive. He was convinced by the blue's words.

Anko looked at the blue one, studying him carefully. Something about him began to pick at her memory. A tear ran down cheek. His nobility...his good heart...was something she had missed the most.

She turned to Orochimaru and stood next to her teammate. "Count on us Orochimaru-sensei! We will make you proud." The golden one didn't speak but he stood as well next to Anko. He placed a hand on Anko's and ruffled her hair gently. She closed her eyes feeling his touch.

"Very well, pack only the essentials. We will meet at Konoha's gates tomorrow at 4, and depart for Amegakure. I'll go inform Sarutobi at once." As he turned to leave Orochimaru stopped suddenly in his path, he had remembered something. "Oh before I forget, your sister is looking for you too. She should be at her apartment, she has a surprise for you."

"W-WHAT!? A surprise?! Oh man! I gotta go, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He gathered his gifts and disappeared.

The three of them stood there watching him leap off into Konoha of the past. Orochimaru shook his head with a smile.

"Hmmph, that boy. Even when we are at war, he can still remain so cheerful and noble. Truly an enigma I will never understand." Orochimaru murmured.

"Im glad he's on our team though. He always keeps us smiling." The golden one chirped, rocking back and forth with Orochimaru's arm.

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders. "Well come on, let's leave Anko to get ready." Orochimaru waved at Anko a farewell and walked away.

She was alone now. Where did she have to go? Amegakure...Anko felt a dizzying haziness cloud her mind. Amegakure... thats right she had to go to Amegakure...but she didn't serve did she? She had to think. Did she or did she not go to Amegakure?

Before she had a chance to continue with her thought she felt another violent jolt and crumbled on the floor. Footsteps ran past her as she smelled wet earth. The sound of metal clashing metal splitting her eardrums. She stood shakily to her feet, her stomach hard from a punch. She spun around as a mans yell was approaching her.

She flinched and shut her eyes tightly, pulling out a kunai in front of her in a feeble attempt to protect herself. As she remained blind in the darkness all the sounds of war died down and she felt someone standing directly in front of her.

"Teehee, I thought you said you'd never be a damsel in distress." She felt something moist on her forehead and wind brush past her, a furious giggle flowing along the air.

She opened her eyes baffled at what just happened. She managed to catch a glimpse of a boy with a teal poncho top and sandy brown hair quickly disappear within heavy forest. Orochimaru ran after him and the golden one took her hand.

"Come on Anko!" They both quickly caught up to the boy with the teal poncho top. The sound of a snake hissing and a mans groan broke the silence of their footsteps. As they approached the origin of the sound, they saw Orochimaru standing, as his twin snakes were recoiling back into his sleeves.

Finally she adapted and ran forward past the golden boy. As they passed Orochimaru as well she turned to look at him. To her astonishment he had a small smile on his face.

Even with the sound of death and war around them, he had a calmness about him. His focus was on the boy leading their squad. There was pride in his eyes, like a father would have to a son. The boy HAD just saved her...and kissed her forehead.

Anko ran faster attempting to catch up. "Hey wait for me-!" As she began her sentence, a switch in her mind turned. She choked on the name of her teammate. Unable to pronounce it out loud. The boy who was blue...was him, he had taken the lead. He had heard her sentence and turned to give her a playful smirk. His long eyelashes, she had teased him about them being girly. The sandy blonde hair on his head, she would occasionally slap for the fun of it. The smile on his face of wanting to follow in his grandfathers footsteps.

"Nawaki..."

He turned away from her and continued running.

He leapt forward, confidence in his step.

Her eyes widened with horror.

No.

No. No. No.

Nawaki...

As he approached the earth some distance away, she saw the tell tale flash. The light engulfed him and smoke surrounded him completely. There was only a brief pause before the shrill scream of the mine rattled her eardrums. Her feet skidded on the earth and the shockwave pushed her back, the heat licking her face.

She saw debris linger in the air. All three stood frozen in place. Anko began to shudder violently as her head began to pound, her brain growing hot. Nawaki had been her teammate. How did she forget? Warmth creeped upon her eyes as she felt tears forming, her vision... blurring. She tried to walk towards the body but couldn't. Her feet were anchored to the forest floor. It was Orochimaru who walked forward. Her and her golden teammate finally snapped their eyes away from where Nawaki's resting place was.

Something gleamed in his hand. A small pendant...the pendant his sister had given him yesterday that belonged to the first Hokage. Almost as if mocking them all it glowed beautifully, reflection of the fire in front of them dancing off the shards. A cursed pendant she held contempt for taking away her friend, her teammate, and...her first crush.

* * *

Hey...its been a while. Hope you guys enjoy this. Stay Awesome! :3


End file.
